


Game of Trust

by junko



Series: Written in the Scars (of Our Hearts) [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Renji's not sure what to do with Byakuya after their big conversation.... and then it all becomes clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get this next installment to you all. I was away over the weekend at a local science fiction convention, and... well, you know how slowly I write the sexy bits.
> 
> Thanks has to go to Josey (cestus) for her typo-checking, beta-ing, and cheerleading, as always. My pron would be incomprehensible without her.
> 
> Speaking of which, if you're tuning in for the sexy times, feel free to skip to the second to last space break. You could skip all the way to the last one, but the negotiation could be fun/funny (and should be a fast read.) I don't think you need to know much context to enjoy, so please do!

Renji couldn’t get over how springy the hotel bed was… and slippery. Whatever the sheets were made of, he swore it was part shinigami-repellant, because when Renji first sat down on his side of the bed, he nearly got catapulted off onto the floor. Now he perched precariously on the edge, idly testing the bounce.

“I’m going to kill myself,” Renji noted as Byakuya came out of the bathroom. “I mean, we’re like a foot off the floor. Who sleeps like this? When you hear a thud in the middle of the night that’ll be me rolling off this crazy thing, I swear.”

“I suppose you’ll have to hang on tightly to me,” Byakuya suggested with a dry sort of tease. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Renji smiled seductively. “There’s a plan.”

Byakuya nodded, but didn’t meet Renji’s eye, and thus missed the flirtation. Even though they’d stayed up to finish watching the movie, they hadn’t talked much—or touched. Byakuya had allowed Renji’s arm to rest on his shoulder, but he’d been stiff as a board the entire time. 

Getting ready for bed had been an awkward affair, too. At the announcement that he was ready to retire, Byakuya slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. It’d taken Renji about ten seconds to strip down to his boxers and braid his hair, and the rest of the half hour to wonder what Byakuya was getting up to in there. 

Perhaps he’d been magically summoning supplies, because, somehow, despite Renji not having seen any luggage arrive, Byakuya had changed into one of his gorgeous kimono. This one was light blue with a pattern of deep purple irises. The colors brought out the blue undertones in Byakuya’s gray eyes. He was as beautiful as ever. 

Renji wanted to tell him so, but the vibe continued to be distant and untouchable. 

Byakuya’s mood wasn’t unexpected, not really. Renji figured Byakuya might need his space after their earlier conversation, but it was still frustrating. Especially when it had been so long since they’d had time alone together. Renji just hoped this wouldn’t push them back to where they were months ago.

Byakuya pulled the covers up to his chest and folded his hands on top of them. Frowning at the ceiling, he patted Renji’s side of the bed in a come-settle-in gesture, “I can’t believe the old woman in the show wasn’t what either of us suspected. A Taoist magician? It wasn’t set up very well.”

“Yeah,” Renji said, standing up to finish pulling back the sheets and arrange the pillows, “Dumb story. Good special effects, though. That final fight was pretty cool. That Jet Li guy has some smooth moves.”

“I suppose,” Byakuya agreed, though he didn’t sound terribly convinced. “I once considered trying my hand at being a playwright, did you know?”

“Oh, yeah? Well, I can’t say I’m not glad that didn’t work out. You’re one of the best captains the Gotei’s ever had,” Renji said with a smile, as he crawled under the cool, slide-y covers. He wasn’t sure how close he should get, so he compromised by rolling to face Byakuya. He sat up slightly, propping himself up on one elbow. “I bet you’d be good at it, though.”

Byakuya arched an eyebrow. “Are you merely flattering me? What makes you say so?” 

“I figure you’d have a lot of family history to draw on. All that True First stuff about your ancestor bringing law to a lawless land! That’s pretty epic. Could be highly cinematic… or theatric, or whatever.” Renji said, finding himself pulling back from touching Byakuya’s hair several times, “Plus, you’re good at everything you decide to do.”

“Hmmm,” Byakuya said disapprovingly, “Flattery, then.”

“Oi, what’s wrong with flattery, anyway?” Renji wanted to know. “I happen to think you’re awesome. Is it some kind of crime to want to tell you so?”

“I suppose not,” Byakuya quirked a little smile. It was such a cute look. Renji couldn’t resist leaning down and giving those lips a quick kiss….

And he instantly regretted it when he felt Byakuya stiffen underneath him. Ah, crap! It was supposed to be just a gentle kiss, how had it grown so passionate so fast? When had his arm ended up on the other side of Byakuya like that? He was nearly on top of Byakuya! Renji pulled back quickly and a bit awkwardly. 

“Jeez, uh… I’m sorry. You just looked so cute… Oh. Ah, shit, that’s the wrong thing to say—“ Renji held up his hands guiltily, like he’d been busted trying to nick something. Then, he dropped them, feeling stupid for acting like Byakuya couldn’t just toss him to the floor in a second if he wanted to. Renji scratched the back of his neck for a moment, trying not to notice how closed-off and stony Byakuya looked. “Uh, yeah, what I was going to say was….. uh, too bad about the bet, huh?” Renji asked, fishing around desperately for some neutral subject. “So… I’d still be up for a museum, I guess. I mean, unless you want to go to the amusement park with me?”

“Yes,” Byakuya said simply. Even though his gaze was lowered so much it looked like his eyes were closed and his face was a cold, hard mask of emptiness, he said, “That’s a fine solution. We’ll do both.”

Renji wasn’t even sure he’d offered that, but he nodded enthusiastically anyway. “Okay, great,” he said, lying back down trying not to crowd Byakuya. He wondered if he should offer to go sleep out on the couch in the other room. Instead, he continued to babble, “Yay, good, um, I’m looking forward to it. I mean, part of it anyway. I’m pretty sure I’ll be bored at the museum, but I hear they sometimes have good restaurants….”

 _Gah. Stop talking, Renji_ , he admonished himself. Could he sound more moronic?

Then he lay there staring at the ceiling for a while, his hands tucked behind his head, trying to think of what to say or do. When he had the urge to start whistling, Renji knew this couldn’t go on all night. 

Fuck this. Rolling over, Renji reached into the drawer of the end table. 

As he dug around, Byakuya lifted his head to watch him, “What are you doing, Renji?”

“I’m thinking you need tea and mochi.” 

“After that rich dinner?”

“Maybe after a shower,” Renji suggested with a crooked little smile, “Or a bath. Did you even see how huge the tub is? It’s got jets. We could make it into a Jacuzzi. Plus, we’d both fit. Easily. I mean…” Ah, shit. Those eyes that looked up to suddenly pierce straight to Renji’s gut, how to read them? Maybe… maybe Renji shouldn’t have suggested nakedness or imply a need to get clean. With a nervous swallow, Renji started to put the menu back where he found it, “That is… we don’t have to, only if you want….”

Dropping his gaze again, Byakuya said simply, “Yes, let’s.”

#

There was something profoundly decadent about eating bon bons while soaking in a tub, Renji decided. Plus, these Human World mochi had ice cream in their centers which made them extra fabulous, particularly given how hot the bubbling water was. 

The bathtub was, in fact, big enough for both of them, though Renji occupied the largest part of the space. His head rested on the lip of the tub and he was able to stretch his whole body the length of it, his long legs spread wide to make room for Byakuya. 

Byakuya looked… better. Not exactly happy yet, but getting there. His shoulders had unhunched, at least, and his arms rested along the lip of the tub. Their fingers could almost touch, in fact. Though Byakuya still sat somewhat properly and upright in the Jacuzzi, his knees bent close to his body in the circle of Renji’s legs, he seemed a world more relaxed. A light spray of moisture glistened on his alabaster skin, and his dark hair clung wetly to his face. 

Plucking a treat from the folding table the bell boy had set up for them, Renji offered Byakuya one of the mochi. “The green tea flavored ones are my favorite. You should try one.”

“I have no idea how you can eat so soon after a full-course French dinner.” 

“A hollow leg?” Renji suggested, popping the mochi in his mouth. 

“Isn’t that supposed to be for alcohol?”

Renji shrugged, eyeing the last three confections on the plate. “I’ll give you that strawberry one if you let me have the last two teas.”

“You may have them all,” Byakuya said, he pulled at Renji’s fingers, as though playing piggy. It tickled enough that Renji tried to wiggle them away, which only seemed to encourage Byakuya. “The one I had was far too many. I couldn’t possibly eat another bite.”

“Cool,” Renji said, pulling the plate closer to his side of the tub.

Byakuya smiled at him, and then his eyes lit on a bruise on Renji’s shoulder. He frowned for a long moment, and then crawled up the length of Renji’s body to inspect it. He lay nearly on top of Renji, but he supported most of his own weight, partly with his arm, and partly floating. A hand rested over the spot. “What’s this? Who were you fighting? Is this left over from your battle with the Arrancar?”

Renji glanced at the bruise and the hand cupping his pectoral muscle, thumb resting close to nipple. “You wouldn’t think it’d show up on the gigai like this,” Renji shook his head at Urahara’s crazy magic-science. “No, that’s ‘El Directo’ or something like that. The kid I’m training packs quite the punch.”

Byakuya’s lips were near enough to kiss. The way the jets pushed the water around, their bodies bumped together distractingly.

“Human?” Byakuya asked.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Renji said, trying to focus on words instead of how close Byakuya’s lips were and how wet and kissable and…. He had to shake his head to break the spell, “Uh, I mean, maybe? But, yeah, no--only if something is seriously wrong with Karakura’s water supply. Seems like all of Ichigo’s friends have superpowers I’ve never seen before.”

“Yes, even the young lady from this evening is some kind of healer, is she not?”

“I guess,” Renji said, popping the last of the treats into his mouth casually. Meanwhile he gripped the edge of the tub with whitening knuckles. It took all his concentration not to lean forward and let Byakuya have a taste of green tea mochi directly from his mouth. “Although I can’t figure out if it’s her or her hair jewelry. I think she’s just some human who found a magical item on the street.”

“Curious,” Byakuya mused. His fingers stroked Renji’s chest, finding their way to the lines of his tattoos. His head was dipped down to admire his progress, and Renji could smell him. Wet and masked by gigai, Byakuya still managed to smell of jasmine and musk and man. A scent Renji wanted to drown in. Byakuya mused, “To find something so powerful and be able to use it? Fate is rarely so arbitrary.”

“Maybe it’ll be revealed she’s a Taoist magician,” Renji teased, finally unable to resist a little kiss, which he planted reverently on the top of Byakuya’s head. His fingers started to curl around the back of Byakuya’s head, but he stopped himself in time.

Renji thought maybe Byakuya would freeze up again, but instead the kiss had the opposite effect. Byakuya completely relaxed, his body now covering Renji’s everywhere. He sighed contentedly and lifted his mouth to accept another, which Renji happily gave him, this time cautiously allowing his hand to go where it wanted… though his touch was as tentative as their kiss. 

When they’d finished, Byakuya’s fingers curled into Renji’s hair and he said, “I….” He blushed, and started again stronger, “Don’t be so gentle with me, Renji. When you treat me like I might break, I feel… broken.”

“I was trying to show respect,” Renji said a little petulantly, letting his hand trail down naked, wet back. Now that he had permission, Renji let himself enjoy the feeling of hard, corded muscles and slick, smooth naked skin. He still hesitated when he came to the swell of Byakuya’s ass. 

“I understand that,” Byakuya said, “And I appreciate it, but I don’t want something from so long ago to come between us.”

 _But it already has. A thousand times_ , Renji thought, but didn’t say. Not exactly anyway: “Yeah, I’d like that, too.”

“This hot water does nothing for me,” Byakuya smiled. “Shall we retire to the bedroom?”

“Heh,” Renji smiled wolfishly back, “If we make it that far…”

#

Despite how excited he was by the prospect of sex, Renji found himself, possibly for the first time in his life, really not sure what to do. Even that very first time in Inuzuri, Renji’d had a pretty good idea of where he wanted things to go. 

This time… he felt a strange sort of dread. 

It was far, far too easy to imagine everything going horribly wrong, given that one kiss made Byakuya freak out, and the other relaxed him. 

So, should Renji let Byakuya make all the moves? Or was that the wrong plan, since Byakuya had just insisted that Renji not tiptoe around him? The last thing Renji wanted was for Byakuya to feel unloved, but touching wasn’t suddenly going be okay, was it? If anything, tonight was probably the night to suggest the wicked-looking collar—only that was back in the Soul Society in some closet somewhere. Then again, maybe Renji should ask. The kimono had shown up, after all. They’d better hope like hell that Eishirō had packed a few other essentials or they’d have to call the concierge in the middle of the passion for an express delivery of lube!

Holding Byakuya’s hand, Renji followed into the bedroom. Dripping wet, their bodies steamed from the heat of the Jacuzzi. 

It wasn’t that Renji wasn’t enthusiastic, because… look at all that smooth pale skin on display! Byakuya so rarely allowed himself to be seen like this, completely nude. Renji could count the number of times he’d witness the naked swell of Byakuya’s ass. In fact, he almost felt like he shouldn’t look—like he was violating Byakuya’s extreme privacy somehow.

The kimono was there on the bed where Byakuya had left it. Renji wished it wasn’t so beautiful; he could offer to tear it off Byakuya. Those adventures had been a good compromise, even if it left Renji’s neck horribly bruised in the mornings.

Byakuya stopped in front of the bed, and seemed, momentarily, to hesitate as well. But, then he turned and kissed Renji, his fingers frantically undoing Renji’s braid. That made Renji smile against Byakuya’s mouth. The hair always had to be down. At least that was one constant in their sex life.

When Byakuya moved on to kiss the tattoos on Renji’s neck, Renji used his fingers to pull the last of his hair free. As Byakuya kissed shoulder, Renji shook it all loose. “Psst,” Renji whispered, leaning into Byakuya’s ear when he’d moved down to chest, “Did you bring the collar?”

His tongue about to lap a bead of moisture from Renji’s skin, Byakuya stopped. “What?”

“Did you bring stuff? You know, like the collar?”

Byakuya didn’t look up. “You want that?”

“Yeah. Did you bring it?”

Byakuya gave Renji a withering stare, and then said, “Of course. I brought everything we bought together.” Then, his lips went back to Renji’s skin and he murmured into it, “And some items I purchased from the catalogue on my own.”

After a moment of intrigued shock, Renji chuckled. “You kinky bastard.”

In between kisses that moved across Renji’s chest, Byakuya said somewhat huffily, “It seemed… prudent to be prepared for a long weekend.”

“When were you going to surprise me with this new stuff?” Renji asked, his hands finally finding their way to Byakuya’s trim waist and running lightly up his rib cage—smooth against Renji’s calloused palms. “And what is it? Can I see it now?”

A soft sigh of breath on Renji’s opposite shoulder. “You’re such a child. So impatient.”

“True,” Renji smiled, tickling Byakuya’s ribs again. “So can you show me now? What’d you get us, huh?” Renji glanced around the room still failing to see any luggage or bags anywhere. “Where are you hiding everything?”

“I had Eishirō put everything away.” His eyes still on Renji’s chest, Byakuya smiled slightly, curiously. “You really want… that? Tonight?”

“Why not?”

Byakuya’s dark eyebrows drew together slightly. “I thought I was meant to be courting you. And… last time….”

Byakuya shook his head and didn’t seem to know how to finish, so Renji supplied, “Last time I said ‘no.’ This time I’m saying ‘yes.’ Big difference.” Renji smiled devilishly. “Anyway, we never really broke in that collar.”

Byakuya seemed to be holding his breath now. “We also never finished those seminars.”

Renji tipped Byakuya’s chin up with his finger. “I trust you.”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t,” Byakuya said, his voice quiet and his gaze lowered.

Renji kissed him. His hand curled around Byakuya’s jaw tightly, and his other hand slid up Byakuya’s naked back to pull him in close. Renji tried to express all his enthusiasm in a deep, passionate kiss. When Renji pulled away, Byakuya seemed breathless, his cheeks pink. 

Leaning in to nip at Byakuya’s ear, Renji said, “I’m telling you I want to. Plus, it might be just the thing for us, you know? We could make this fun and exciting, like the last time we were at a hotel.”

“Hmmm,” Byakuya said in a teasing sort of grumpy tone: “Does this mean you’ll be thinking of Shūhei Hisagi instead of me?”

“I don’t know,” Renji said with a bright laugh. “Maybe. Maybe that just means you’ll have to spank me again.”

A strangled sort of excited noise seemed to slip from Byakuya. But then he froze, clutching Renji’s waist. “But, Renji…. I’m just not sure. It seems far too easy for… mistakes to be made.”

How funny, Byakuya was feeling the same, only in reverse.

Renji kissed Byakuya’s forehead and said encouragingly, “Well, show me this bag of toys, why don’t you? I’m sure we can find something in there that’d make us both happy tonight. I mean, we know the collar works. We could just do that… work up to the other things… or you could just tie me to the bedpost. I don’t really care. Or, I guess…” Renji hesitated, thinking that offering to try to be ‘vanilla’ was a lie. He couldn’t cope with that particular set of landmines. Not tonight, especially since he only just found out where they came from and he had no idea what he could accidentally trigger. Shaking his head honestly, Renji decided to just say it, albeit in a whisper: “Thing is, you’re nervous about this stuff, but I’m scared of that. You need to take control, Byakuya. I want you to. I need you to.” He smiled again, and tried to get Byakuya to look at him with another little encouraging lift of his chin, “So, why not have a little fun while we’re at it? We know this works for you, so why not just let it, you know, _work_.”

Byakuya’s eyes lifted and a slight smile curled the edges of his lips, “Alright, since you’re so insistent, let me get the bag.”

#

Byakuya wasn’t kidding that he’d purchased ‘a few’ extra things. Renji sat in the center of the bed, surrounded by all the possibilities. Some of them were especially intriguing. He picked up one and tried to fathom its purpose. Turning it in his hands, Renji finally had to ask, “What even… is this?”

“It’s called a humbler.”

Renji glanced at Byakuya, who had slipped his kimono over his shoulders. It was loosely tied, and he sat primly at the edge of the bed, patiently watching Renji inspect every item. Renji lifted the curious ‘humbler’ again. He was beginning to imagine how it might work, as there seemed to be a place where his balls would fit, sort of clamped, and a bar that would keep his legs spread and immobilized. Renji cleared his throat which was dry with excitement, “You’ve read all the instructions?”

“Of course,” Byakuya huffed. At Renji’s continuing disbelieving look, Byakuya added, “I’ve had trouble sleeping without you. Research occupied my time.”

“I kind of love you right now,” Renji grinned goofily. “Yeah… I’m… let’s try this.”

“Are you sure? It’s rather extreme.”

“Well,” Renji looked at it again and realized just imagining being so completely at Byakuya’s mercy was turning him on pretty hard. He handed the contraption to Byakuya with a growing blush. “Yeah, I’m sure, but, you know, you’re going to remember to let me out if I… hey, that’s right. We still need a safe word, don’t we?”

Byakuya took the ‘humbler’ and deftly began loosening the sections. “Yes, what was it you wanted? Ikebana?”

Huh. Byakuya had remembered that flip little angry comment. Renji was impressed. “That’d work.”

“And what if you just want me to go easier?”

Holy hot damn! Byakuya had been doing some serious reading up. Renji’s grin was wide, as he crawled across the bed, making chains rattle as they clinked into each other, to plant a little kiss on Byakuya’s nose. “You really couldn’t sleep at all, could you?”

Byakuya let out a little faux-annoyed breath, and he was trying not to smile. “Should we go with something simple like ‘yellow,’ or do you want a flower theme to go with ikebana?”

Renji kissed Byakuya’s lips. “Yeah, I won’t remember anything too complicated. But, cherry blossoms always work for me.”

“Do they?” Byakuya smiled outright now, tapping the humbler against Renji’s naked chest. “And you’ll remember that on your knees with your hands behind your back?”

“Mmm, let’s find out,” Renji growled playfully. “But, I kind of feel like you need to earn that, though. Catch me first?”

“Oh, you think that will be difficult?”

“No,” Renji nipped Byakuya’s bottom lip. “But, it might be fun.”

#

A humiliatingly short time later, Renji found himself on the floor of the suite’s conference room with his ass in the air, completely unable to move. Byakuya had Renji’s arms behind his back as promised, as well, and there was a very final click of a pair of handcuffs snapping into place. The wicked part of the humbler was that Renji found he had to support his body off the floor without the use of his hands. His ass was arched to try to relieve the pressure of cuff that encircled his balls. Such a simple looking thing, with nothing more than a hole for his scrotum to go through and curved bars to hold his legs in place, but he could barely breathe without causing a pull or worse. 

Renji started to sweat almost immediately, and his core muscles strained. He took in hissing breaths, but he was smiling.

It had been a short chase, but it had been fun. Renji’s teasing antics had managed to make Byakuya laugh. 

That was a sound Renji always cherished. He didn’t even care that his attempt to be cool and slide across the conference table hadn’t gone at all as planned. Turned out naked skin was a lot stickier than silk. 

“Got you,” Byakuya said again, with that rumbling little laugh and a finger tracing along Renji’s spine. A desire to wiggle away from the ticklish touch was tempered by humbler’s controlling pressure on his balls. Byakuya seemed to step back in order to take a moment to admire his handiwork. Of course, Renji could only imagine that was the case. Mostly, his view was of the floor or of the view between his legs. The effort to keep himself propped up meant he hardly had enough strength to keep his head raised. Renji could see why it was called a humbler, he was utterly supplicated.

Renji wasn’t sure what to expect next. He steeled himself for a spanking. They’d talked about it, and there his ass was… almost begging for it in this position. Thus, Renji was utterly unprepared when he felt hands spreading his butt cheeks and a wet tongue finding its way around his hole. Renji let out a cry of surprise and pleasure. His initial attempt to jerk away from the sensation left him in a world of pain.

Plus, the humbler caused extra distress as Renji’s cock rose with each teasing flick that explored rim and taint. The ticklish brush of Byakuya’s long silken hair against Renji’s thighs added to the sweet agony. Renji flushed as he began to sweat from the effort to stay in place and not thrust into the tortuously gentle, taunting licks. 

“Oh god,” Renji moaned, wishing he could see Byakuya. If only he’d made it as far as the bathroom, there would have been mirrors. A chance to see Byakuya, kneeling with his face in Renji’s ass… but feeling him there was plenty overwhelming. Hair… tongue…. Maybe it was being so…captured, but every sensation felt so much more intense. Renji swore he could feel every muscle twitch in the strong hands on Renji’s hips and that wet, clever tongue, darting in and out… “Oh! Fuck!”

Since the only thing he had available was his voice, Renji let himself make as much noise as he wanted. He moaned and begged piteously. “Please fuck me, just fuck me…”

But apparently Byakuya’s plan was to drive him insane with gentleness. When tongue pulled away, cool breath blew against wet skin. It was killing Renji not to be able to move without causing pain to his captured balls, but it was a delicious sort of delirium. He whined wordlessly as the soft exploration continued. 

Maybe Byakuya knew that every little flick of tongue made Renji twitch, and every quivering spasm, no matter how slight, tortured his balls cruelly. His cock fared no better, left, as it so often was, with nothing to do but ache for any touch. He couldn’t even relieve himself with motion. Tears formed in the corners of Renji’s eyes, but the pain was… exquisite.

When he thought he might die before anything happened, Renji felt cool, slick lube being applied with the same tantalizing softness. But, it was far from the quick relief he expected. Instead, tongue returned to push some of it inside. Little thrusts had Renji starting to scream for more. He managed the words, “More. Please. Deeper.”

Renji’s muscles were trembling with the awkwardness of the position now. Byakuya seemed to take pity on him, and a hand snaked around to support his stomach. But it was no release, as the price seemed to be a lube-slicked finger entering him. Renji could feel himself sucking Byakuya’s finger in greedily, anxious for so much more. He growled, “More! Fuck you! Give it to me!”

But, Byakuya seemed to delight in finger fucking him, while the ‘helpful’ hand reached up to pull at nipple. Each finger thrust reminded Renji of how impossible it was to even push back, because if he tried, even unconsciously, he got a painful reminder of who was in control. The fingers playing with his nipple sent spikes of pleasure to accompany the pain in a way that mingled the two until Renji had no idea which was which.

Giving in, Renji sobbed. Tears flowed. Utterly helpless, tortured and aching, Renji felt a strange sort of high sweep over him. Gasping, sobbing and incoherently begging, some part of his soul let go… there was nothing except sensation, driving him higher and further. And when he came, it was with a strangled cry and violently. Enough for cum to smack wetly against his own chin and chest.

Byakuya must have been as surprised by this reaction as Renji was, because, in a moment, Renji was being freed. Pressure releasing made Renji gasp and moan, but he had the use of his legs again—which he promptly used to collapse, panting, face down into the shag carpeting.

Byakuya spoke softly, hands tentative and concerned where they brushed aside Renji’s hair. “Are you alright?”

“Yegrh,” Renji said happily, almost dreamily. He made an effort to capture Byakuya’s fingers in his mouth, but missed sloppily. “Mmm, yeah…yeah, that was… oh my god.”

Byakuya’s voice was hesitant, concerned, but also husky with unspent desire. “Do you think you could… that is, can I…?

Renji chuckled between his gasping breaths. “Yeah, I think it’d be sad if you never even got to fuck me after all that.” Byakuya started to undo the handcuffs, but Renji shook his head as best he could in the awkward position he was in: “Just leave it.”

“Don’t be foolish,” Byakuya said quietly. “Your arms will fall asleep, if they haven’t already.”

It was true. Renji hadn’t realized how much he’d strained the muscles in his arms, and they flopped uselessly the moment the cuffs were undone. Byakuya’s hands moved over Renji then, slowly, methodically… lovingly encouraging blood flow with gentle massage. He did the same with Renji’s thighs and Renji could have fallen asleep except for the sudden cool sensation of another application of lube. At that, he mustered up the energy to help Byakuya get him into position. Leaning on his elbows, he arched up into Byakuya, spreading so easily after all that attention that he barely registered more than a pleasant sensation of being filled. He sighed happily, taking advantage of the freedom to move eagerly against Byakuya.

Byakuya laughed with deep amused admiration. “Incredible,” was all he said, as Renji picked up the pace. Their bodies slapped together, noisily, frantically. 

Honestly, though, Renji was long gone. He was pretty sure this was what being fucked blind was like. He had no sense of anything anymore, especially when Byakuya thrust deeper and the pleasure started to hit him in waves he couldn’t even comprehend. His cock was trying to appreciate it, but could only drool like Renji was pretty sure his mouth was doing, too.

Even in this state, Renji listened carefully for the sounds of Byakuya’s mounting arousal. When passion shook through him, Renji smiled to hear Byakuya’s cry of release.

So beautiful.

Then, without regard to anything else, Renji closed his eyes and passed out, certain that he’d finally died of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> All the naked, bathing Byakuya may appear to be an homage to the current issue, though, believe it or not, I wrote all of it before I read #545. Speaking of homages, however, I couldn't resist a reference to Jet Li, my favorite Hong Kong film actor. I have no idea if he's watched in Japan, but he should be.


End file.
